Peachy Plums
by Jenvaati
Summary: Misty goes to a contest hosting town to get her hair done. She meets someone there who takes her breath away...guess who it is!


Yes, I wrote a Misty fic…tell me what you think at the end!

-randomlyinsanewhitepony and PsYcHoPaThIc JoY probably are expecting this…

Oh, and I'm not sure about Misty's sister's names. I _think_ that they're Daisy, Lily, and Violet.

And Misty _might_ seem out of character…but if we pretend that it's the _game_ Misty, then based on her like, two sentences, she's perfect! (evil laugh)

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Why, was I supposed to?

Peachy Plums

Summary: Misty goes to a contest-hosting town to get her hair done. She meets someone there who takes her breath away. Guess who it is…

Chapter One: Bad Hair Day

_Begin Dream Sequence:_

_Misty sat on a bench, in the middle of Ash and Brock. Brock was offering her tea, and Ash was saying a lame joke._

_And then, just like that, they disappeared. Misty was by herself in the park. A chilly breeze swept by, ruffling her hair. She blinked back tears, and a scene flashed before her eyes. _

_Ash and Brock have moved on. _

_They didn't remember her anymore._

_They had lives now. And she was stuck on her own._

_End Dream Sequence._

Misty groaned as she rolled over in bed. Unfortunately for her, she fell _off_ the bed.

"That dream was oddly vivid…" remarked Misty, as she pulled her self up. "Hmph, like anyone would forget me! If Ash and Brock did, I'd personally hunt them down and knock some sense into them!" She punched the air, caught up in her speech.

"Misty? You're like, talking to yourself," came Daisy's voice from behind the door. "That's like…bad, y'know? Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Daisy? Weren't you on a tour? Does that mean Lily and Violet are back?" asked Misty, ignoring the comment.

"Nope, just me. Like, we had a fight, and so I just packed up and left," answered Daisy.

"Oh…what about?" asked Misty. Normally her sisters got along unusually well. She opened the door to talk to Daisy better. Daisy shrieked when she saw Misty. "What…what….what…LIKE, YOUR HAIR!" she stammered.

"Huh?" Misty rushed over to her dresser's mirror. She shrieked too.

"Like, that's one major bad hair day!" exclaimed Daisy.

"What do I do? I can't go in public like THIS!" Misty panicked. Her hair was completely frizzy and puffy, and it was poking out in odd directions. She attempted to comb it, only to get the comb stuck in there.

"Umm…let me try," said Daisy. She grabbed a bottle of hair spray and sprayed madly at Misty's hair. Then she took a hair brush and tried to comb it. That got stuck in there too, and no amount of tugging would get it out.

"You made it worse!" Misty touched her hair in horror.

"Sorry little sis…Listen, there's nothing you can do…we need, like, a professional!" exclaimed Daisy.

"B-but, do I have to leave the gym? Who'll take care of the trainers?" asked Misty.

"Cute. Still thinking about the gym. How adorable!" commented Daisy. "Like, I'll take care of the trainers, and you get your hair back to normal, 'kay? No, make it better than normal!"

"Thanks, Daisy," said Misty, wondering about her sister's sudden act of kindness.

"Like, what's with that look? It's not like I have anything better to do!" blurted out Daisy.

"Oh, all right…Just don't lose too badly!" said Misty brightly, jamming a hat on her head.

"Like, was that an insult?" asked Daisy dangerously.

"Of course not," said Misty sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She quickly bolted down breakfast and headed out the door.

Chapter Two: Lavender Salon

Surprisingly, the town that has a tower full of dead Pokemon spirits had a salon. It gave a new meaning to haunting in style. Misty took a cab to get there faster, and soon learned that there was a Pokemon contest coming up. Once she got her hair done, she could watch the contest and then double back to the gym.

Misty got a full blast of lavender when she entered the salon. Everything in it was that color. Even the workers wore lavender uniforms, and some had lavender hair. Misty was attended to rather quickly, and her hairdresser had to wrestle the hat out of Misty's monstrous hair.

"Tsk…" The hairdresser frowned down at her hair. Her nametag read 'Alexandria'.

Alexandria took Misty to the sinks and began shampooing her hair with difficulty. After a while, she gave up.

"There's only one solution. You'll have to cut your hair," said Alexandria gravely.

"Cut it? No, we can't!" protested Misty.

"That's the only way…" Alexandria insisted.

"How short?" whispered Misty.

"Chin-length," Alexandria said bracingly. It took a few moments for Misty to register that.

"WHAT? NO WAY! I DON'T WANT TO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Misty yelled.

Alexandria sighed and sprayed Misty with sleeping gas. Misty sat limply in the chair.

After cutting her hair, the comb and the hair brush was easier to extract. Alexandria threw those out and shampooed Misty's hair. Then she cut it more neatly, angling her hair so that it was longer in the front and shorter in the back. Finally, Alexandria added red-orange streaks to Misty's hair, and left her in the hair-drying section of the salon.

Chapter Three: Major Crush

Misty lazily opened her eyes, and found herself still in the salon. A hair dryer was on top of her head, so she couldn't see what Alexandria did.

"Finally! You're awake! I was waiting _forever_ to talk to someone!" exclaimed a dude next to her.

Misty forced herself to smile as she focused on the dude who talked. The dude was also getting his hair dried. He was wearing a tight green outfit and seemed to be really tall.

"I'm Misty. And you are…?" asked Misty.

"Harley, best pokemon coordinator _ever!_" Harley exclaimed.

"Really. I'm going to watch the pokemon contest. I'll be rooting for you!" exclaimed Misty. She was beginning to like Harley. He had a great attitude, and he didn't look _that_ bad. Good even. Wait, is this a crush? Misty blushed heavily. She was getting a crush on a guy she just met!

"Hello, earth to Misty!" Harley waved a hand in front of Misty. She snapped back to reality.

"What? Sorry! So, have you been a coordinator for long?" asked Misty.

Harley made a face. "Yeah, long enough. I totally deserve to win the Grand Festival, but those two brats keep getting in my way!"

"Brats?" asked Misty. Her eyebrows shot up.

"May and Drew! Ugh, just saying their names disgust me!" exclaimed Harley.

"Never heard of Drew…But I do know a May. Does she wear a lot of red?" asked Misty.

"Too much if you ask me! That girl has absolutely no fashion sense," remarked Harley.

"Do you think I'm stylish?" asked Misty quickly.

Harley looked taken aback at that question, and scanned Misty's clothes. "A lot better than May."

Misty sighed, relieved. "Anyway, I met May before. She's nice."

"That's what she wants you to think! She pretends to be sweet and innocent, but she reveals her true nature to any one who might beat her at the contests! Don't be fooled by her façade," said Harley.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Misty. Alexandria came by and lifted the hairdryers from Misty's and Harley's heads. They paid hurriedly, and Misty rushed herself to a mirror.

"My-my hair! It's all gone! IT'S ALL GONE!" wailed Misty, staring at her chin-length hair.

"You look absolutely adorable!" said Harley, coming up behind her.

Misty wiped her tears and turned around. "You're not just saying that are you?"

"Would I _ever_ lie to you? In fact, I should keep this memory forever!" Harley took out his portable camera and snapped two pictures of Misty. "One for me, and one for you." He handed her one.

"Wow, thanks! You're a really nice guy!" exclaimed Misty, blushing. She accepted t he picture.

"I should _really_ prepare for that contest now! Toodles!" Harley made his way out of the salon and to the contest hall.

Misty stared after him, the blush remaining. "He's sort of weird, but…oh no, why couldn't I have a crush on Ash, Gary, or even Brock? What am I going to do?" She flailed her arms hopelessly, until someone kindly told her to 'please move, you're blocking the door, Miss.'

Chapter Four: Undying Love

Misty landed herself in the best seat in the contest hall. She had the best view, and if she wanted to, she could make herself heard by contestants. Everything went well, and Harley made it to the final battle along with May. Misty thought back to what he said about May—and found herself believing every word.

"You don't have a chance, Harley!" said May confidently.

"Oh, you infuriate me! How can you say something so _mean?_" asked Harley with a sad face. They released their pokemon, and Misty had stood up in anger without realizing it.

"Skitty, tackle!" ordered May.

"String-shot and stop the tackle!" said Harley.

May's Skitty was stopped in its tracks.

"Oh yeah? Assist!" exclaimed May. Her Skitty used a 'flamethrower' which burned through the web and hurt Harley's pokemon.

His points lowered.

"Leer!" commanded Harley.

The Skitty backed away, and May lost a few points.

"Now try a 'Faint Attack'!" continued Harley. The Skitty flew backwards, causing May to have less than half of her points.

May was now sweating. "I can't give up…" she muttered. "Skitty, use 'Blizzard'!"

The icy wind almost totaled Harley's pokemon. Harley had less than May. Misty couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Harley, show her who's boss! You can beat her any day! I know you're better than that!" Wow. She just cheered for someone besides Ash!

Harley blinked. "Yeah, yeah I can!"

May was just shocked. _Isn't that…Misty? She's cheering for Harley? What happened to her hair?_, she thought.

"Shadow ball!" Harley's pokemon caused the Skitty to faint. May was too lost in her thoughts, or she could've beaten Harley. So in a way, Misty made Harley win.

Misty ran to the stage and gave Harley a thumbs-up. "I knew you could do it!"

"What the heck?" May blurted out.

May looked even more taken aback when Misty gave Harley a quick hug and then blushed ten different shades of red.

Harley looked shocked too. He recovered quickly and smirked. "May? Meet my new girlfriend, Misty," he said finally.

"What…" May gaped at him.

"WHAT?" Misty yelled, blushing furiously.

"How sweet," said the announcer emotionlessly, handing Harley his ribbon. "But please, get off the stage, will you? It needs to get cleaned."

Chapter Five: Just a fling?

May followed Misty and Harley doubtfully, as they exited the contest hall. Soon, she spotted Drew, who looked like he was going to puke. May decided that she didn't_ want_ to know about the Misty situation, and ran to her rival instead.

"Now that we're alone, explain yourself!" demanded Misty. "Did you…really mean that?" she asked in a softer tone.

Harley gave an exasperated sigh. "We went over this already! I wouldn't lie to you!

"Prove it! I've been lied to before!" said Misty. It was true. She made a promise with Ash and Brock that they'd never forget each other. And they obviously forgot about her. She never got any phone calls from them, or even a postcard!

Harley leaned in on Misty and kissed her on the lips. Misty knocked his hat off and kissed him back.

Chapter Six: Epilogue

"Like, she's always so happy now!" exclaimed Daisy over the phone to Lily. She made up with her sisters a while ago. "Yeah, ever since she came back from her visit to the salon. She looks totally cute now! But, sometimes, this freaky dude visits her. At first, I thought he was like, a stalker, but now I know that they're dating. He's like, Harley. Not hot at all. Misty has horrible choice in men. Like, remember that kid Ash? Yeah like, at least Misty's happy. I gotta go, bye!"

Daisy hung up the phone as she heard Misty right outside the gym. She peeked out the window, and saw her on tiptoes, kissing Harley goodbye for now. Daisy quickly looked away, and decided to go for a swim. She used to think that Misty was the weirdest person on earth. But now, Misty's brought someone _equally_ weird. Figures.

FIN

Notes: Bet most of you weren't expecting _that!_ Yes, I hate Misty. Usually I support Misty and Ash pairings, but Misty/Harley cracks me up. Although I think I'm the first to write it. Correct me if I'm wrong…

Hope you enjoyed it, sorta…Review if you can!

Oh, and the title is peachy plums because…peaches are orange (kinda) and plums are purple. Misty is orange-ish and Harley is purple-ish! There we go!


End file.
